Agujas del reloj
by rox siniestra
Summary: Él solo quieres volver atras el tiempo, para revivir aquel ultimo recuerdo, el que tenia de su hermanita, pero con amor de por medio, el recuerdo se podra olvidar, o eso es lo que intentara...


**Yo: se me pego el hacer song-fics, y más por donde nacio este**

**Ryuga: ¿Donde nacio?**

**Yo: en la clase de Ingles **

**Reiji: lo que habra pensado tu maestra**

**Yo: ni te cuento, más porque me siento adelante de todo -.- no gane la carrera de los lugares**

**Tsubasa: chicos le toca a Kyoya, y no lo encuentro**

**Yo: ah cierto, cambie a Kyoya por unos días, y Ginga llegara en unas horas**

**Dark: ¿por quien lo cambiaste?**

**Spectra: por mi**

**Todos: o-o ¡Rox estas loca!**

**Yo: ¬¬ ahora con eso no, bueno Spectra los honores**

**Spectras: bakugan no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes, ni la cancion.**

* * *

_**La vida es un carrusel…**_

Con los errores he aprendido, que la vida siempre esta girando, girando como un carrusel, siempre damos vueltas alrededor de lo mismo, siempre estamos alrededor de un mismo centro, siempre girábamos, girábamos y girábamos, pero no nos importaba, siempre sonreíamos ante esto, pero ahora solo un gesto de desprecio se me ha logrado formar, solo por tal recuerdo, y cada vez que veo un carrusel, me acuerdo de aquello que ocurrió la ultima vez…

…_**bailando alrededor de los espejo subimos y bajamos…**_

Parecía que bailábamos alrededor de los diversos espejos, aquellos que encontrábamos en una casa de espejos, en una feria, la misma de aquel carrusel, en ellos siempre bajábamos y subíamos, solo para ver las formas graciosas que se veían a través de estos, ahí siempre te vi reír, sentías como que nada te preocupara, yo te miraba, y esa sonrisa me alegraba el día, estuviera más que deprimido, o si estaba en mi peor momento, siempre me animabas hermanita…

…_**deja que la música se lleve el dolor que has llegado a conocer tan bien…**_

Recuerdo que ese día me enseñaste una valiosa lección, que no importara que tan grave fuera el dolor que yo sentía, ese dolor que tu conocías tan bien, que la música siempre se lo llevaría, pero con esas palabras, sonríe y te mire, pero hay algo que no demostré, y fue que con esa tierna lección, ya no era el mismo Keith Clay…

…_**déjala ir, porque…**_

¿Por qué lo debía dejar ir? Ese día me traía un mal recuerdo, una mala experiencia, pero a la vez me traía mucho bueno recuerdos, de un mismo día, ese día fue el ultimo que vivimos un día como hermanos, ese ultimo día en que te vi, el ultimo día que escuche tu risa, el ultimo día en que te vi sonreír frente a mi, pero las lecciones se aprenden, y sé que debo dejarte ir…

…_**no puedes hacer retroceder las agujas del reloj…**_

Por mucho que lo anhele, no es posible hacer que el tiempo retroceda, quería repetir ese día, una y otra, y otra vez, te extraño, pero las agujas de mi reloj no retrocederán, eso lo sé, aunque nadie me vaya a creer, le pedí al padre tiempo que rompa las reglas, y me haga vivir ese día, junto a ti, otra vez, al menos una vez…

…_**déjala ir y estarás bien…**_

Me han repetido mil veces, y puede que me las repitan un millón de veces más, "déjala irse, ella es libre, y aparte te hará bien, no te pasara nada malo, créeme, estarás mejor", pero aunque me lo digan hasta que me muera, no lograran nada, ya que no te puedo olvidar, no logro entender, ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Tan mal hermano era que me dejaste solo? Ya no sé que hacer, tal vez si me estés haciendo algo de mal, ¿Qué digo? No me haces mal, tu recuerdo me esta haciendo mal…

…_**lo hecho, hecho esta, y esta bien…**_

Ya he hecho todo, y no puedo regresarlo atrás, y aunque me haya costado, lo he aceptado, será por todo lo que me han dicho, por todo el tiempo que he vivido en la depresión, o, aunque no lo pueda creer, tal vez fue el día en que cierta chica me dijo "lo que hiciste esta bien", ella logro cambiar mi forma de ver las cosas, me conto su historia, es parecida a la nuestra, pero a decir verdad, cuando me la conto, y compare, note que debía aceptarlo, ya todo estaba hecho, y no había forma de cambiarlo, y solo me quedaba decir "Lo hice bien"…

…_**otro día ha pasado…**_

Jamás lo había pensado, pero ya otro día se ha quedado en el pasado, ¿será que ella me esta ayudando a olvidarte? Eso es algo lógico, o tal vez algo ilógico, ya que nunca me había enamorado ¿Qué digo? ¿Enamorado? El pasar de los días me esta cambiando, pero luego me pongo a pensar, ella tal vez sea la cura, para mi pesar, puede que ella me logre hacer sonreír, como tu lo hacías, y yo podre hacerla sonreír a ella, como te hacia sonreír a ti, pero solo cundo un nuevo día vaya al pasado, sabré si eso sirvió…

…_**arraso con el pesar que habitaba en ti…**_

Sabes alguien muy sabia me dijo una vez "El amor siempre se llevara a rastras que habita en tu corazón", anteriormente no lo había entendido, hasta el día de hoy, finalmente logre entenderlo, el amor es la mejor medicina, pero no siempre será algo bueno, traerá la cura, pero también puede traer la enfermedad, pero por ahora, me limitare a disfrutar la dulce cura que es el amor, que bueno que ya no hay pesares en mi interior…

…_**y mientras la luna se estaba alzando, piensas para ti mismo…**_

La luna, la hermosa luna, es igual a la de aquel día, pero no puedo creer que la esté viendo, siempre creí que ver la luna seria lo mas cursi que una pareja podía hacer, recuerdo que me obligabas a verla, de niños la veíamos juntos, ya al crecer la viste con Ace, y yo por mi parte, deje de verla, hasta que ella me dijo "veámosla juntos", no se porque, pero esa sonrisa que me mostro mientras me lo pedía, me hizo pensar en ti, supongo que no habrá que decirte que ella es mi pareja, ahora el amor vive en mi, pero al ver la luna, no puedo pensar en ella, pienso en ti, pero nadie me obliga a contarle sobre esto, ya que son mis propios pensamientos…

…"_**podría marcharme si me voy ahora".**_

He tomado una decisión, y fue alejarme de tu recuerdo, para poder llegar a esa decisión, tuve que batallar con mi conciencia, podría vivir feliz con la persona que amo, o podía quedarme aquí, y mantener vivo en mi, tu dulce recuerdo, mi corazón no paraba de decirme "vete con ella", mientras mi mente decía "Debes quedarte y mantener el recuerdo de tu hermanita", ese día llegue a enloquecer, pero note algo que no había notado antes, y fue que tu te fuiste por amor, y esta vez me tocaba a mi marcharme por amor, ahora solo me quedaba una cosa por hacer, y era irme con mi amada, hasta que veo la hora, y noto que ya casi no me quedaba mucho tiempo, tuve que irme lo más rápido que mis piernas me daban, ahora me fui, deje tu recuerdo en el olvido…

* * *

**Yo: ¿Qué les parecio mi segundo song-fic?**

**Spectra: o-o oye, eso era privado**

**Yo: ¬¬ Jesus te intercambio, y puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera**

**Spectra: o-o diablos...**

**Yo: nwn bueno ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado...**

**Ginga: llegue**

**Yo: o-o que rapido, pense que llegarias en la noche**

**Ginga: prometiste comida**

**Tsubasa: cuando hay comida de por medio, Ginga siempre llega**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: nos vemos en el proximo fic... Mata-nee**


End file.
